Crushing on a Goth Bunny
by CassieRaven
Summary: Mamoru's head over heels in love, but not with any other regular girl. He's in love with the pretty but stubborn goth girl with the odangos in her hair working as a retail shop girl.


**Title: **Crushing on a Goth Bunny

**Author/Writer:** CassieRaven (Cassandra Raven, formerly known as GothicAnn87 and CassandraMalfoy)

**Rated:** T (Teen or PG-13)

**Genre:** Romance, General, Alternate Universe (AU)

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon

**Relationships/Ships:** Usagi/Mamoru

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe (AU) setting, Romantic-Comedy Romance, Some slight fluffy-fluff, There's some Out of Character-ness (OOC), Stubborn Odango Usagi, Poor Silly Mamoru-chan is just head over heels gone for Usagi-chan! There are no Sailor Senshi or Tuxedo Kamen in this setting story.

**Summary:** Mamoru's head over heels in love, but not with any other regular girl. He's in love with the pretty but stubborn goth girl with the odangos in her hair working as a retail shop girl.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own the rights to or creation is if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fanfiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

I own nothing! Thus no need for a lawsuit! Last time I checked, I don't own anything.

Nope. Sadly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello readers and reviewers.

Here is a new story, a solid one-shot story. Between working on the remaining stories I'm writing and finishing for Tumblr's MamoUsaWeek2019 this weekend/week, I decided to revise-write and post this old story of mine. It was written sometime last year, and sat in my single stories writing folder on my laptop forever it seems. Finally, I decided to ask my fellow Moonie, fellow fanfiction author and beta-reader ncisduckie to lookover, read, and Beta-read this one-shot of mine. (She agreed to and enjoyed looking over this one. Woohoo!)

Thank you very much for Beta-reading for me ncsiduckie. I greatly appreciated it and was thrilled that you had found this story entertaining and amusing. (Readers, I strongly urge and recommend that you check out some of ncsiduckie's Sailor Moon stories she has on her own author page when you can sometime. They are great!)

Please enjoy reading this new story. What inspired this I can't really explain, but let's just say a lot of various things inspired this story of a one-shot different take on an Alternative Universe Romance.

Enjoy scrolling down to read everyone.

* * *

"All right, just go into that store, and look to see if she's working today. Then, ask her out." Mamoru tried encouraging himself as he looked through the black shades of his sunglasses to the shop's building, walls made out of black painted wood and bricks.

The sounds of loud music either being Gothic alternative or metal were blaring from the speakers from inside "Le Baby Bat: Gothic Clothing - Oddities".

The display glass windows held faceless mannequin heads dressed up in Lolita Gothic dresses, leather choker necklaces, taxidermy bats hanging on what looked to be purple fairy lights from above and skeleton spray painted skull heads scattered by the clothes. His eyes watched as a couple of teenage Lolita girls covered in cream pinks, violets, and black Lolita Roku styled dresses and bat-winged backpacks exited the store's iron metal gated entrance doors. This kind of a store, dedicated to a clientele of Gothic school girls, alternative scene punks, metal heads, or baby bats, wasn't Mamoru the medical intern's kind of scene. Far from it; the clothing wasn't even his kind of fashion taste. He was just there willing to go into the store for one reason... the Gothic little fashionable cotton-tail bunny who had been working there.

Tsukino, Usagi.

Mamoru remembers the first time he had met her officially, spoken to her, and had officially pissed her off all in one day.

* * *

_**\- Flashback -**_

_He had been hooked on her ever since he had returned to Juban, back home from his time studying abroad at Harvard after four years majoring in medical and medicine studies. The moment he first saw her in the Crown Arcade/Cafe... He recalled how he that late morning had been sitting at his stool at the counter bar, drinking his regular black coffee, minding his own business._

_Motoki had placed a cardboard box that was holding two giant brown closed bags, and a drink caddying tray containing four lidded drinks. It looked like someone had placed a to go order, which was rare at Crown's Arcade and upstairs Cafe._

_"What's with the lunch-to-go order Motoki?" He remembered asking the sandy-haired blonde, noticing a receipt stapled to the largest paper bag with grease stains soaking into the brown paper._

_"It's for the regular staff who works at a clothing and accessories boutique that's down the street. Their manager a few months ago got sick of having them buy sandwiches from Seven-Eleven. So one of her employees suggested she order lunches for everyone from here. It's brought us good business, and for them, since the two main girls who work there always direct hungry clients to come by Crown Cafe and Arcade's downstairs dining for late breakfasts or lunches." Motoki answered, looking thrilled with the arrangement he had with the neighboring store._

_"That's good to know, so what kind of store is it?" Mamoru asked, curious._

_"It's a Gothic clothing and oddities accessory boutique called Le Baby Bat. The owner looks scary but she's friendly despite her scary piercing eyes and icy appearance. The goth girls who work there are quite sweet and not as scary as you imagine them to be based on their makeup, hair, and all-black funeral clothing." Motoki answered, smiling as the door's bells signaled someone had walked inside._

_"Speaking of friendly, Kon'nichiwa, Tsukino-chan!" Motoki called out, waving in greeting._

_"Kon'nichiwa, Motoki-kun, don't you think we've known each other long enough for you to not address me by my last name?" A female voice echoed softly, as Mamoru found himself turning around in his stool, eyes widening at the sight of the angel dressed in black before him._

_Her hair of spun golden-honey blonde with streaks of ruby red dye was done up in two braids. Each braid with an odango-bun on each side, with hot pink skeleton bunny hair clips attached in the center of each bun. Eyes of cerulean blue looked to pop against the cat eye black eyeliner and cherry red eye shadow, black mascara against her long eyelashes. The makeup looked lovely yet a little naughty against her pale cream skin... while on her lovely swan-like neck, there was a golden chain long necklace sporting a large golden charm, a crescent moon. Her outfit looked like a clash between naughty and slightly innocent. The blond-odango goth was wearing a jet black thin-looking cotton material dress with black lace sewn on the bottom ends of it that cut off to the bottom of her mid-thighs, creamy skin covered in black fishnet stockings that looked to have seen better days. Black Doc Martins came to her ankles covering whatever socks she had on her feet from his view._

_Mamoru noticed wrapped around clinging to her form was a simple leather jacket. Mamoru silently started questioning when he had lost his voice, as he saw the girl move effortlessly across the arcade, heading directly towards them. Her eyes didn't seem to pay any notice to him, as they were giving Motoki her full attention._

_"Sorry, Usagi-chan, here's Beryl-san's order that she had called ahead for you all. She has the double chicken caesar salad, with a small side order of french fries with garlic sauce. Then everyone else's orders of one double cheeseburger combo, one single onion and bacon cheeseburger combo, one order of a grilled turkey double burger combo. Then one ice tea, one lemonade, and two chocolate milkshakes." Motoki recited the orders for her as she nodded._

_"Did you remember the extra packets of sweet mayo and ketchup? Also, I hope you didn't put any mustard or pickles on that double bacon-onion burger? Or else Hotaru will raise holy hell and be tempted to come down here personally to express her dissatisfaction at screwing up her meal?" Usagi asked a mischievous grin on her deep red lipsticked lips._

_"No, I made sure that this time her order was perfect to her specifications. I think that new kid, Roku-chan, is still shaking after the earful and screaming that Hotaru had given him when she checked the meals, discovering those pickles in her burger." Motoki chuckled as Usagi snickered a bit._

_"See, now that's why Auntie Beryl always sends me personally to pick up our lunch orders and not her anymore. Who's this?" Usagi asked, eyes immediately inspecting Mamoru just then, who had been listening to their conversation shamelessly._

_"Oh, Usagi, this is my best friend Chiba Mamoru. He was the one Minako and my sister had told you and Hotaru about that one time. He just got home a few days ago from studying medical school back in America. Mamoru, this is Tsukino Usagi, she works for Beryl's shop. I told you about earlier." Motoki introduced the two._

_"...Hi, I'm Mamoru. It's nice to meet you, have you known Motoki here long?" Mamoru asked, trying to remain calm and do his damn best to not blush or let his nervousness show in front of her._

_"Hello. I've known him for about a while, long enough as I've been sent here to fetch lunch for everyone for the past two months. I don't really play video games here, I just play on my own Xbox at home with my little brother when I feel like it, mostly mystery games or monster shooting games like Doom." Usagi drawled politely while staring at him as if she was trying to examine him._

_"Really? I thought girls like you only read depressing literature books dedicated to Edgar Allan Poe or watched horror movies, or depressing stuff like that." Mamoru chuckled thinking a little joking would draw her into a conversation... but it backed fired._

_"Girls like me, you mean goth girls like me, right? Should I be writing heart-aching poetry, wanting to die, or hang out with other goths in cemeteries trying to conjure up the dead? Pfft, here we go with the stereotypes again. There are goths like myself who do enjoy doing some normal things besides the usual watching classic black and white horror films or dark-romantic pieces. Yes, I do read Poe but I actually do like reading other types of literature books, as well as manga. And I do enjoy playing videos games from time to time at home, just not all the time, when I'm not forced to do homework," Usagi drawled sarcastically, offended by his comments._

_"A goth that likes playing video games has an Xbox, and doesn't like just being the Lydia Deetz Beetlejuice type, that's new. That's a lot of black layers you're wearing, don't you ever get hot in all of those layers when it's out as it's been lately with this hot spring weather? I thought some goths or alternatives wore some colors, like pastels. Personally, I think pastel colors would suit you better. So much black is too depressing looking, even for me. You'd look better wearing or slipping into clothing that's more colorful. Looking like you enjoy being Wednesday Addams seems kind of pathetic," Mamoru had found himself saying without hesitation but inside, he was mortified that he continued to rudely insult her._

_"Pathetic? I look pathetic because I enjoy wearing black, being comfortable in myself wearing all black and being Gothic? I'm not the depressed-woe-is-me-slit-my-wrists type, Baka! I was raised in a happy normal family, by wonderful parents who didn't mind raising baby bat me when I grew into wearing black before middle school, thank you. My parents love how I dress and all for who I am as a person. As do I! While I like pastels, I prefer black because black is always there for me. For your information medical school asshole, black is not sad, black is poetic! Why don't you take your own advice sweetheart and slip into something more comfortable...perhaps a coma with that ugly puke green jacket you're wearing, baka! Excuse me, Motoki, I've got food to take back to my coworkers, sad to see you've got a judgmental, ugly fashion victim creep for a best friend. Later," Usagi finished venting, grabbing the box of food and drinks, giving Mamoru a cold look before she took off._

_**\- End of Flashback-**_

* * *

After that first meeting had backfired, the goth girl with the odango buns had pretty much ignored his existence anytime she would visit the Crown Arcade.

Which included the upstairs Cafe whenever she'd go in to pick up lunch orders weekly. Every day, it was the same. He sat in his usual spot, his eyes would watch her walk in at the usual time, wait for Motoki to talk with her for a few minutes, before handing her the orders, and she'd immediately leave with the stomp of her feet from either her leather boots or purple Converse sneakers, depending on which shoes she wore that day. Not once would she glance in his direction or address him, even if he tried catching her attention with a motioning wave of his hand, trying to bring her into a conversation with witticisms like:

"Hello, Odango."

"Good morning. I see we're adding some light pink to our death darkness wardrobe today."

"Isn't it a little hot in the weather to be wearing that pink pastel fluffy bunny knitted cap on your head, Odango?"

"Hi, Usagi... I see you've added leather bat wings onto your lace-up sneakers."

"That black bunny mini-backpack on your back looks interesting."

"You sound pretty quiet, cat got your tongue?"

Her piercing silence, with refusal, to even turn her head to even look his way wounded him. Especially over the weeks, he slowly was starting to realize that he was feeling more attracted to her. The girl stepping inside weekly, dressed in various types of Gothic fashionable outfits, sometimes color heavy or light traces of makeup on her face, but her two odango-buns always put together in the same hairstyle perfectly. After realizing that he was falling for her, he felt he needed to know more about her. And did Mamoru ever, when he started interrogating Motoki and various others who knew a little bit about the goth bunny-bun-head over time.

* * *

"Usagi Tsukino? Oh! The adorable Lolita meets a punk alternative goth girl who works at that Gothic shop? She's so sweet; Motoki-kun talks about her all the time whenever he comes home. I once visited her store to pick up my niece a birthday gift. My niece is what they call an Emo Goth or Emo, I think. Kari is always wearing such overdramatic dark meets colorful scene fashion. So Usagi-san suggested I get her a red and black plaid vest-jacket that had metal spikes on the shoulder sides, with stitched up patches of some of her favorite EMO bands. The back of it was quite interesting, silver and black safety pins framing a stitched up t-shirt patch of what she called "Demolition Lovers" holding each other, was from album art cover by a band called My Chemical Romance. Usagi also suggested I get some fishnet finger-less gloves they carried with some skull hair bow tie clips. Kari had died seeing all of it when she opened my gift. Usagi has magical ways of selling, I tell you!" Reika, Motoki's girlfriend had shrieked, praising the goth girl.

"That's a great story, anything else you can tell me about her that Motoki hasn't, Reika?"

"Hai, Mamoru. Despite being blonde, she is far from the stereotyped 'ditsy blonde.' I think Ami-san who usually comes in for tea and sandwiches knows her. That's actually sitting over there in the corner. I believe they had gone to school or something. Also Naru-chan the other waitress who just started working here knows her too I think." Reika offered, pointing to a blue-haired girl sitting in a corner booth, the table covered with books, notebooks, and folders around her.

* * *

"Nani? What do I know about Tsukino? Oh, you mean Usagi-Chan don't you, Mamoru-san? Yes, yes, I did attend Juban Middle School with her. We were quite good friends for a short time she was attending school. She stayed for our seventh-grade year, but the summer before our eighth-grade year attending, she transferred out."

"She got transferred out of Juban Middle School? Nani? Bad grades? Or did her parents just want her in a different school?"

"Oh no, no... Let me explain. You see, she got accepted into a fine arts academy, kind of an alternative high school. It was similar to the Mugen Academy, but it was all fine arts dedicated to different ways of incorporating basic subjects like history, mathematics, language, reading, and writing. Usagi, from my memory, despite being awful in American English and language, math, and science actually was quite gifted in fine arts. She could play the ukulele rather well but had more talent in drawing and painting. Our seventh-grade art teacher Tanaka-sensei had seen so much potential in her, so, with her parents and Principal's blessing, she sent in a letter of recommendation alongside Usagi's transcripts and an art portfolio from our art class Usagi made to that art academy." Ami explained calmly, as the graduate student and hospital intern looked on at her with great interest and curiosity.

"So she was accepted into a fine arts academy meets alternative teaching for students and prep-school-like how Mugen Academy runs their school programming. What do her parents do, to be able to afford to send her there?" Mamoru asked, sitting across from her.

"Her Mother's a homemaker, ahem, housewife, but she used to work in banking as an accountant, I believe, before she and Usagi's Father married. She didn't want to return to working professionally after she had Usagi and her little brother Shingo, Usagi told me once. Her father, Tsukino-san is a press journalist and writer for some of the best newspapers and magazines in Tokyo. With his salary and the fact that Usagi received acceptance into the school along with a scholarship, the Tsukino's could afford to send her there." Ami answered smiling as Mamoru's face flushed red.

"I see... should have assumed that and every reason how any parents can send their children to those schools if they aren't an upper class or have trust funds. So, did Usagi get in right after she applied?"

"Usagi got in a month before the summer holidays started, and was she excited. Makoto, Naru, and I were thrilled for her. She attended a school that was farther downtown in the Tokyo Districts nearby the Mugen school, but we still saw each other on weekends. She and I kept in touch all this time after we both graduated. I haven't seen her in a while, though." Ami shared, smiling with a mysterious look in her eyes at Mamoru.

"So, she's fine arts educated too as you say, anything specific she studied in school? Did she go to college?" He asked, drinking his cup of black coffee. Ami nodded.

"Hai, in high school she studied in painting with watercolors and creating diorama pieces and collages. She particularly loved working with paper of all sorts. She's attending part-time at a small art school here in Tokyo. Majoring in, um, I believe painting with a minor study in the art business and papermaking. Usagi said working at that Gothic clothing store is going to be part-time for a while, but I believe she's working for an artist as a trainee or training as an intern."

"Really? What's the name of the artist she's interning for?"

"I can't remember really. We've only discussed it once; I believe it's a female artist Usagi admires. You'd have to ask Minako-chan. Minako Aino, she'd know. Maybe Naru-chan?"

* * *

"Usagi-chan? She and I go way, way back since we were both in diapers when her Mom and my Mom used to do those Mommy and Me bonding classes at the local YMCA in Juban. Technically, we met when I rescued her from being made duck food when a swarm of ducks at the nearby duck pound by the YMCA's outdoor park sandbox playground tried to attack her. The ducks took off after I went in to holler, scream, and pull her away by the sailor dress she had on. Plus, her Mom had made her this really awesome bento toddler spread lunch in her anime lunchbox...and she had American Twinkies! I 'convinced' her to share with me. We've been childhood best friends forever, went to the same schools...well until she got into that art academy. But we're still very close." Naru smiled, as Mamoru nodded.

"Rescued her during childhood from an army of murdering ducks...interesting." Mamoru drawled, trying to imagine a little girl version of Naru with her reddish-brown hair with a shield and sword fighting off monstrous ducks with a whimpering little odango-pigtailed blonde princess looking Usagi behind her.

"I guess you could say that. It's what girls do, and becoming best friends. Usagi's quite good in fine arts. She's always into the Gothic and alternative culture since the eighth grade after she discovered a copy of Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Tell-Tale Heart' when we were in an antique bookstore. Some of our old friends in Juban just thought she was weird when she started wearing more black clothes and took on a pastel-pink-meets-bunnies-and-bats kind of Lydia Lunch flare in style. Not me, Makoto, Ami, and Minako, though; we accept each other and all our likes in life, even Usagi's spooky bat long-term phase." Naru detailed in her memories with a pleasant look to Mamoru, as the two of them walked around in Juban park together alongside her coke-glassed wearing boyfriend Umino, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Usagi's always been a carefree kind sort of person. Even with her all funeral clothing layers, her personality eventually wins people who find her appearance scary over with her kindness and smile. She's got that way with people. She was the one to introduce Naru and I together back when we were playing together in the sandbox in grade school." Umino mused. Mamoru nodded, listening.

"That is good to hear. Anything I should know about her?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, she loves food. Our spooky-bat bunny loves being somewhat of, what do they call it, an appreciation foodie. Though, she hates carrots with a passion. So, any kind of food without carrots and she's good to go. She loves sweet stuffed bean paste buns, rice balls stuffed with various kinds of things, but chicken cinnamon curry is her favorite dish. And she loves watching cartoons and, of course, reading manga." Naru answered.

"Don't forget, she's a Cancer according to the horoscope signs, loves bunnies and cats, the colors pink pastel and black. Hello Kitty and Kawaii Hamster themed things are her secret guilty pleasure... she once let that slip when she had a little too much saki and a pint glass of Guinness beer when the three of us plus her goth friend, Hot-oruki or however you pronounce her name, joined us for a night out an Irish Pub House once. I never told you this Mamoru-san, or she'll kill me." Umino added as Mamoru nodded with an amused grin.

"Your secrets are safe with me. Who else would know more about her, do you think?" Mamoru asked, raising an eyebrow as Naru and Umino looked at him with great amusement on their faces.

"Oh, that's easy... MINAKO!"

"Those two are surprisingly roommates. They both roomed together in an apartment nearby that art school they both attend. Minako's majoring in music and theater dramatics. How those two became friends with such different and slightly similar personalities is beyond me. Their third roommate, that one fellow goth friend of Usagi's, can even tolerate Minako and all her craziness."

"Minako... great."

* * *

"Who's Usagi working under in the oh-so-fancy big bucks art world? Why do you want to know, Mamoru-san? Hmm? Could it be that you have the hots for Motoki-Kun's unofficial baby goth little sister? Or you're just some perverted weirdo of a hentai stalker, just wanting to stalk an innocent goth girl like her?" Minako snickered, looking mischievously at Mamoru, who appeared annoyed with her.

"Seriously? Minako, just tell me what I want to know, please. Who does Usagi work for? What are her interests? Ami, Naru, Umino, and Motoki all told me that you seem to know more than they do about her... seeing how you live with her and her other roommate." Mamoru grumbled, trying to remain calm as he and the red bowed blonde sat together in a sushi bar, Minako insisting that he had to buy her lunch after catching her as she had been leaving the art school campus.

"Fine, fine... I suppose it's the least I can do... since you did bring me to quite a good sushi place. EXCUSE ME, SIR! HI, COULD I GET ANOTHER ORDER OF A SHOT OF SAKI, MORE SASHIMI TUNA, CHICKEN DUMPLINGS, AND THOSE AMERICAN CALIFORNIA ROLLS, PLEASE? THANKS!" Minako hollered, waving her hand at the sushi chef from behind the bar, as he nodded with an irritated glare at their direction.

"Do you ever use your inside voice, Minako?" Mamoru sighed, turning red, eyes shifting to his own wooden tray platter of squid, octopus, and red tuna sushi.

"This is my inside voice, what are you talking about? What were we-ah yes! Usagi, Usagi! Well, she works as an art intern, assisting and training with the artist who runs that one workshop small gallery in the small arts district in town by Chinatown. Her name's Michiru Kaiou-Tenou, she's quite a nice lady. Usagi introduced me once to her when she took me with her as her "non-romantic date plus one" with our other roommate/life mate, her fellow goth dead girl Hotaru-chan, Ato a solo show Michiru hosted at her own gallery. It's called Kaiou-Tenou Oceanwaves Gallery and Studios. She hosts other artists to work there for exhibitions, and in the back, studios run art workshops for people interested in learning basic art skills like drawing, painting in various styles and mediums." Minako rambled on, not noticing the shocked look on Mamoru's face.

"SHE WORKS FOR MI-MICHIRU KAIOU?! THE MICHIRU KAIOU?! The same Kaiou who married the race car driver and professional motocross biker Haruka Tenou? How did Usagi, of all people, end up working for her as an intern?!" Mamoru demanded, feeling like his head was going to explode.

Minako blinked her baby blue eyes, ignoring the sushi chef as he placed her orders next to her from the bar.

"Because she met her through that art high school she had attended. After Michiru retired from playing the violin in her college days, she finished her degrees and teaching degrees at university before settling on teaching high school. Then she worked as an art teacher in watercolor painting. Usagi took her classes, and the two became close. Do you remember that one time in the papers and press all over town when there were art articles about Michiru's paintings she did for a new series in oils and watercolors? One of the subject models was of female figures and women surrounded in these dark worlds of Gothic culture, and kawaii like pastel wearing girls with bat wings and strange sweet expressions on their faces. Guess who Michiru's model was... Usagi!" Minako grinned evilly, taking a bite of her sushi, loving how shell-shocked the medical intern student was becoming.

"Wow. Anything else you care to share with me?" He asked, hopeful.

"She hasn't been in a relationship since she was in high school. She dated this guy Seiya once in high school, but it went nowhere since he was too much into being in love with his music. He's like a music producer in training or something in Europe with his brothers, and fronts an acoustic band with them. Usagi considers herself bisexual, she came out to me and Hotaru two years ago. She once dated a few girls after the 'Seiya Phase,' as I call it. One girl named Esmeraude was a fellow gamer girl in video game club at her school. Their relationship lasted about five months and twenty-nine days tops, their second year. Usagi said that Esmeraude felt she was too, how do you say it, "pure under those pastel and black layers to fully commit herself to a lifetime of being with a dark type like her.""

"That's how long...their relationship lasted? You don't say."

"It wasn't that bad of a breakup, they still talk from time to time on Skype now as young adults. The green haired laughing hyena, as I called her back then, lives in Germany now, married to a filmmaker named Demando Black, they've got a daughter they named after his brother and Usagi. I think they called her Saphira Usagi-Black." Minako mused.

"Interesting name. All right, so she's bisexual and had two bad relationships. How about the other girls she dated, what sunk those relationships?" Mamoru asked, curiosity brewing in his mind.

"Let's see...There was a girl whom she met with Hotaru at a goth club when they both snuck into with fake ID's when they were sixteen. Hotaru, I swear, knows people! Her name was Eudial, was a redhead. She was into computer programming and her Dad worked for a technology computer company or something and was from Canada. She was, like, one of those genius teenage types. She lived in Juban for a while going to Mugen Academy until she and her family moved due to her Dad's job... to America... I think Usagi said Eudial moved to Texas.

"Their long distance relationship only lasted three months. It was awkward, Usagi said, how they broke up. I didn't press it. Then once she graduated, over the summer she met and dated a girl who was an alternative punk, that worked for an entertainment carnival-like freak show in the downtown Kyoto districts; her name was Galaxia, I think. Her parents were on something to name her that. She was a fire eater and breather, Usagi said. They hit it off well, said that the sex and chemistry that they had together was amazing. Galaxia seemed nice to Hotaru and me. Her friends at the carnival scene were cool, too. Their relationship lasted for about two years into her finishing art school. "

"Why did it end between them, then?"

"It ended two ways from hell because of last year, after they started living together part-time, living part-time in our apartment and half-time in Galaxia's loft in the south side of town, Usagi caught her cheating. She came 'home' to her place one night after her shift at Le Baby Bat, with a late-night takeout from a 24-hour shop, curry dinner for two to surprise Galaxia, and busted them. Usagi literally walked in on them." Minako answered, smirking as she watched Mamoru's face grow into an expression of total shock and astonishment.

"No! She walked in on them? You've got to be joking!" Mamoru gasped, shaking his head.

"I'm serious, not bullshitting you! She walked in on them! In the living room, seeing that slut her with her fiery blond-orange-red hair going down on a girl, as the brunette girl who called herself Saori, or something like that, moaned like a howler monkey. It got ugly. After dropping her stuff, Galaxia saw Usagi and tried to explain things; Usagi got pissed." Minako explained the tale, smirking.

"Kami...what did Od-Usagi do then? Cry? Collapse and just leave the apartment in tears or confront Galaxia?" Mamoru asked, very curious.

"Oh no, no. You see, Usagi freaking started going nuts, swearing, throwing the boxes of curry, rice, and Thai noodles at them as they tried pulling their clothes back on. Then she immediately went to the bedroom, started breaking things all about, and then grabbed anything she could find that belonged to her, threw it into a bag, took her stuff, then threw the promise bracelets Galaxia gave her last year as a two-year anniversary gift at her face, and dagger-eyed stared down that skank Saori, before telling Galaxia that they were officially through, to not contact her, or any of her friends, and to go to hell.

"Usagi's healed since then when it happened last year. I'm thankful her last year of part-time art college institute school kept her busy with also working for Michiru at her studio-gallery, matting and framing pieces, and painting, doing art commissions herself beside work has kept her mind too focused to think about that fire-eating bitch." Minako spoke thoughtfully, chewing on sushi.

"I'm glad about that too. Hopefully, her lesbian ex-cheater leaves her alone. So, I take it that she's been single since then?"

"Yes, though the girls and I are hoping someone could change that. Maybe someone with a particular fashion disaster olive puke jacket, who maybe will stop being such a wuss and baka to properly get her attention the right way, and just ask her out already." Minako mused, staring him down suggestively.

He sighed.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to, but she doesn't seem interested in me. I think my choice of harsh joking has pushed it with her. Do you have any advice?" Mamoru asked.

The two of them had a few moments of silence as they ate their sushi.

"Hm... I would usually suggest trying to win any girl over with red roses, chocolates, dying promises, and declarations of love like in the Korean Dramas but Usagi isn't that easy. The aftermath of the chaotic break up of Galaxia left her more hardened concerning her heart She mastered the resting-bitch-face and her 'don't screw with me, leave me alone' mask anytime anyone tries hitting on her or harassing her. I suggest, Mamoru, that you try to honestly get to know her. Just go into La Baby Bat, see if she's working, then politely ask her out to lunch. Try to bury the hatchet and become her friend. That's the only way it'll work with her. She'd want a friendship first, not being hit on, a one night stand, or a booty call."

"Nani?!" Mamoru exlcaimed in disbelief, his face a flushed red.

"What? Don't give me that look, mister, you've seen how she looks in some of her Gothic outfits... Besides, Motoki's told Reika and us girls all the times you've watched her bunny butt leaving Crown or your eyes getting bugged eyed at gawking at her short numbers."

"I'll consider that. Thanks for sharing this information with me... Minako... you're still expecting me to pay for this all... aren't you?"

"Hai. I handed over all the cards of information that are vital to you... so pay my lunch bill, sucker."

"...Fine..."

* * *

"All right, time to finally take Minako's advice...for once, and go in there. Go get her, Chiba," Mamoru pep-talked himself, as he took a breath and started moving to the doors of the goth shop, stepping inside.

Past the doors, he was surprised at how it looked. The store inside looked like it was the size of two convenience stores, with an upstairs open loft in the corner. All of the walls were covered in either paint or wallpaper that was an intense blood red color with a black medieval art design against the red. Hanging on one side of the rooms on a wall were metal grids holding hooks that had hung up various punk looking t-shirt dresses, Peter Pan collared black velvet and cotton dresses, Lolita dresses. On the opposite walls, spray paint in black and red gratified the walls in the words 'Fashion for those who don't like playing by society's rules or exceptions,' 'Let your demons come out and shine brightly in screams,' and 'All Goths, Misfits, Freaks, Punks, and Lolita's are welcomed.'

Playing in the background of the store's loudspeakers was a band he'd never heard. The music Mamoru heard felt soothing in a strange romantic, yet poetic way with how the voice of the artist seemed to want to draw you in. The spray painted walls were pinned up various band flags, framed vinyl record art, display black shelves with various types of unusual black and colorful high heeled shoes, sneakers, wedged boots. There were even a couple of pentagram shaped bookcases that held various purses shaped like human hearts, skulls, coffins, and tombstones. There were even miniature top hats and old vintage military caps covered in metal studs, safety pins, or hand stitched patches. Mamoru, as he continued wandering further inside the store, saw shelves aisles holding various folded clothing, some on hook hangers, signs above them by wire and chains with the writings of 'Gothic Punk + Punk,' 'Lolita,' 'Cyber Goth,' 'Classical Goth,' 'Geek Goth,' 'Emo,' and ' Baby-Bats-In-Training Goth.'

He noticed that the main desk where an old vintage looking cashier's toll register in the far back's center area looked to be deserted. There wasn't anyone sitting behind the cashier's front desk.

"Excuse me, sir, may I help you with something?" A voice to his right called out as he felt someone tap his shoulder as he turned to find a girl with predatory eyes and wavy curls of bright-orange dyed hair that was down to her shoulders, wearing a tight-fitting black and orange corset with bats printed on it going with the bat buckle and spider webbed patterned leather leggings.

"Nani?" Mamoru asked, feeling nervous as the girl kept staring at him before she started giggling in a high-pitched tone.

"I'm so sorry sir, didn't mean to scare you. My name is Mimet. I work here; welcome to Le Baby Bat: Gothic Clothing – Oddities, where we have some of the finest Gothic and Alternative fashion and accessories that Tokyo has to offer. We're the best. Do you need help shopping for perhaps a girlfriend or boyfriend... I don't judge... or maybe something for yourself?" Mimet gleefully asked him, as she attempted to take his hand but Mamoru quickly stepped back away from her invading his personal space.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just here, looking around. Are you the only one working here right now?" He tried asking politely, wincing as he noticed how Mimet immediately looked annoyed, started huffing.

"Do you see anyone else here right now? Look, I've just started working here and haven't had a customer who's been willing to have me wait on them. And if I don't get someone to have me help them, my boss, being quite the heinous bitch, will get on my case. Clearly, you don't look like our regulars but, we can certainly change that. May I help you to the section of potential things you could gift a girl? You look like the type of cute guy to at least have a girlfriend." Mimet tried again, taking his arm unwillingly to direct him to the back where the changing rooms were labeled with hot pink neon signs above them.

"No, I'm good. Just looking around on my own. I happen to be single; I really came here to browse, honestly!"

"Ugh, why are normal men so stubborn? Come on, Sir, just let me help you. Maybe you'd want to get a nice friend something or get yourself something like a monster t-shirt, or HIM t-shirt. Hell, maybe you'll want to try to see if you'd like some 'guy-liner' in the makeup section. You'd look good in it, come on!" Mimet tried again as the ebony haired man protested loudly.

"Ahem! Hey! Mimet, please leave the poor man alone. It's certainly not very becoming of a lady to manhandle and force a person to shop against their will..." A voice rang out from behind them as they both turned around to find a girl, holding folded t-shirts in her arms, giving Mimet an intense pointed look.

"B-but! I was only trying to give him some suggestions of what to buy; he is here and Beryl-san said to encourage more and new customers to shop!" Mimet tried explaining to the younger looking girl, as Mamoru escaped her grasp easily.

"There's a complete difference between politely wanting to bring in new shoppers and clientele into our business alongside our regular customers versus trying to harass and force an innocent customer into our store. Beryl-san's told you over and over again... do I need to give her a call? Because as a second sales associate in charge, I've got Beryl's cell number..." The girl spoke in a calm yet deadly tone, as she moved to place the t-shirts onto the pile they belonged.

"No, no, no. You really don't need to go through that trouble Tomoe-san. I'm so sorry for getting carried away, Sir, truly. Um, do you need me to do anything?" Mimet asked, looking nervous as the girl stared at her hard.

"Why don't you go into the back room by the bathroom. There's a lot of new boxes from a shipment that came in today from Germany. Beryl said she wants all of the new baby doll dresses in pastel colors and black along with the new Care Bears and Rainbow Brite vintage merchandise accounted for inventory and price-tagged before we put them on the shelves. Usa's not here at the moment and Seiko-san is out with a cold...so, it's your job now. Take your lunch with you to the back, Mimet." she ordered as the orange-haired employee nodded and immediately hurried to the back of the store to the employee entrance behind black curtains.

"Thank you, she was quite insistent," Mamoru sighed with relief that the girl was gone, looking to the other girl before him.

"You're welcome. She's an idiot. Literally. Mimet's useless and stupid... feel free to look around, I'll be around here, cleaning up the unorganized mess Mimet made... again."

"Thanks. Do you know who's playing? It sounds nice."

"The Cure. A classic, what you heard as you walked in that was playing was called 'Love Song,' this one currently playing is called 'Pictures Of You.' One of my favorites, because Robert Smith's voice can take you away to somewhere quite special."

The goth girl looked like she could have been younger with how petite her body's appearance appeared to Mamoru.

She looked more passable for a sixteen-year-old than an adult who worked in the boutique. Though the violet-gray eyes staring at him held more of her age in them, behind those black wisps of her hair's bangs and violet eye shadow. Her fashion decor caught his attention as he studied her silently. She had black dark hair with light traces of neon purple streaks, it was the shortcut in a sort of 1920's flapper style bob. Her ears were multi-pierced with layers of a silvered skull and chained earrings on both ears.

Her pale neck was covered in a leather metal clasp choker collar, with layers of various silver necklaces of the planet Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Around her neck looked to be a lanyard with a plastic sleeve with an image of 'Le Baby Bat' s logo. Her name was printed at the bottom: 'Hotaru T., Sales Associate.'

_'This is Usagi and Minako's roommate Hotaru? She looks like she's still in middle school...or at least an incoming high school student!'_ Mamoru thought as he looked at her again in wonder.

The girl was wearing a black band t-shirt that had a black and white image of a band called 'The Smiths' on it, black and white striped long sleeves coming out from under the shirt's short sleeves. Underneath the bottom hem of the shirt was a pair of black shorts, faded and frayed hems edges, with fishnet stockings covering her pale thin-coltish like legs with a worn-in pair of chunky skeleton, wedged high heels to complete the look. Through her fishnet stockings, Mamoru noticed the visibility of what looked to be a tattoo on her left leg, around the upper thigh, though he couldn't tell what it was.

"What's your tattoo on your leg if you don't mind me asking?" he asked politely.

"Curious type aren't you, Chiba-san? My tattoo's a black-and-white illustration of a feminine take on the Grim Reaper, holding a scythe, standing behind skeleton ravens and the planet symbol of Saturn. Michiru-Mama helped me with designing and finalizing the drawing before her friend Rei Hino, a tattoo artist at 'Hino's House of Mars Tattoo Shop,' finished it It was a high school graduation gift from Michiru-Mama and Haruka-Papa two years ago." Hotaru explained quietly, taking in the surprise in the man's eyes.

"You know my name? How?" he asked as he followed her moving through the aisles, carrying the metal hooked pole with her.

"Hai. Minako-chan never shuts up about you gossip-wise from when Motoki-san talks about you from stories at the Crown. Same with Usagi-chan when she's ranting about you all the damn time. Hearing about how you insult her hairstyle, always trying to ease a conversation out of her, or as Minako had put it to me once, _'Making the goo-goo lusting stalker potential eyes at our bunny' _is quite a headache for me. Literally." Hotaru complained, noticing Mamoru blushing, as she stopped to pick up her hook, to move jackets on hangers above them to another hook.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru asked being curious about what she was doing.

"I'm moving our mesh-knitted bat and witchcraft pentagram sweaters that don't belong on the rack of full three-pieced Lolita aprons, dresses and stockings back to their proper racks. That damn Mimet is such an idiot, doesn't even know how to put things in their place... Beryl-san was crazy to give her a chance of hiring her, ugh. So, come in here to try on some of our tight black leather pants, vegan leather pants, button up shirts, or cyber goth sexy numbers for men? Or just to play twenty questions with me, Mamoru-san?" Hotaru asked as she finished with her task, turning to him sharply as they were standing between the men's aisle shelves and novelty books, candles, and stuffed toy section.

"Nothing really here is for me, honestly, I wouldn't know what to wear. I was wondering if Usak—Usagi was working here today? Is she here, it is Friday and-" Mamoru began asking before Hotaru cut him off with an intense glare and put her hand up motioning him to be silent.

"Obviously our store wouldn't cater to your fashion sense; I was being sarcastic, baka. Of course, you're here to inquire about my best friend. Why else would you be in here? Don't look so surprised Mamoru. Beryl and I, for the last few months, couldn't help but notice you always loiter around outside of our shop. Yes, we've noticed you. It's not hard to notice you strolling past our store, looking through the windows across the street to and from on your way to Crown. Beryl, in the beginning, was 'this close,' believe me, to questioning whether you were a creeper-hentai plotting to stalk her only niece. Be grateful I stopped her from calling the cops, and explained that _'No, Beryl-san, that's the Harvard Graduate Motoki-kun and your sister Ikuko-san have been telling us has the hots for Usagi-chan! He's harmless, just stupidly in love with Usagi and is too idiotic-shy to know how to talk to her.'_ You owe me majorly," Hotaru explained, smiling as Mamoru stared at her with astonishment.

"You... know... how I feel about her?"

"Hai, everybody knows. Who doesn't? I think the only person who isn't aware is Usagi's Father, Kenji-san. Her Mother, Ikuko, only knows because Usagi never shuts up whenever we join them at her parents' house for dinner once a week. I think Ikuko and Beryl approve of you from what they've said privately, despite never having met you yet. So, you really like her?"

"Hai, I know it sounds crazy to say it, but I think I'm falling for her. I can't help but feel something beyond liking her when I see her, I can't explain it," he answered honestly, as he followed Hotaru through the store, placing items back into their proper place if they were misplaced.

"I understand. Really I do; it's like Haruka-Papa says, you can't help who your heart tells you that you're in love with when it's love at first sight or when it's fate. I think Usagi likes you too. She just won't admit it... sometimes she sees you, semi-peeping at her through the store windows, and at Crown when you pretend you aren't looking. Her never shutting up about you proves it. But she's too stubborn to say anything or make a move... I think due to her past bad relationships; I'm sure you know if you talked to Minako. But if you do talk to her, please go slow with her... please become her friend sincerely first before pursuing her to court, date, seek a long-term relationship with her... please," Hotaru spoke.

Mamoru nodded.

"I understand, that's my intention. Do you know if she's working today? Motoki said she didn't come into Crown today to get food for you guys."

"Oh, that's because Beryl-san had to go to her son's middle school. Seems Kunzite got into a fight with some kid during P.E. On the soccer fields. She was quite upset, said something about having to deal with the bitchy principal and how she was going to ground Kunzite to hell and back once she got him out of that office meeting and home. So she left us in charge of the store until she gets back. Mimet and I brought bento lunches today; Usagi's actually on lunch break right now. She just went out before you showed up on 'Usagi lookout.' She's down the street at the McDonald's. I think it's Big Mac Day or something, you know how our rabbit-sama loves fast food and burgers and shakes. I told her to take an hour break for lunch so..." Hotaru drawled.

"What are you suggesting?"

"To go down there, maybe join her for lunch... before some douche bag guy or overzealous girl starts hitting on her or trying to woo her," Hotaru said, motioning to the store's exit door as Mamoru got the hint.

"Oh, Mamoru-san..." Hotaru called out softly, her eyes suddenly took on a hardened stare.

"I, along with everyone else, may encourage you to befriend and later try winning my best friend's heart... however, let me say this once and only once: if you ever hurt her, harm her in any emotional, mental, or physical way, or even consider cheating on her down the road... her overprotective shotgun-wielding father Kenji and Motoki's fist will be something to fear. If you hurt her, I'll personally see to it that my Haruka-Papa takes her prized yellow Ferrari to run you over like roadkill after myself and all of us; Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Naru, Michiru-Mama, Ikuko, and Beryl beat the living shit out of you. Because we all love Usagi dearly... is that clear?" Hotaru asked, her voice made it clear this was no laughing matter. Even her eyes looked deadly serious.

" A hundred and ten percent understood, Hotaru-san." Mamoru gulped.

_'Usagi's got some scary friends, but this goth girl scares the shit out of me'. _

* * *

Twenty-year-old Usagi Tsukino, resident Juban Goth girl sat in an empty booth inside of the local McDonald's for her lunch break.

Dressed in an old worn-in red t-shirt with white lettering proclaiming 'I'm a Toys-R-Us Kid!'' with its collar cut out so it hung off her shoulders as a loose crop top, lacy black ivy and rose fishnet stockings, with a pair of black Tripp shorts, and a pair of worn-in black Doc Martens. Her hair was up in her usual odango buns and pigtails, with thin black and pink ribbons done up in bows. There as a tray of fast food on the table before her, two burger boxes, a large drink, and a large cup of french fries with nori and salt seasoning. She had ordered two of the Texas Burgers that consisted of two burgers slathered in barbecue sauce, mustard seed relish, with a special three-layered bun between the patties and large strips of bacon, finished with fried onions and melted cheese slices. One of the burgers she already had eaten, the other she was working on casually between sips of her Cherry Coca-Cola; her french fries were long gone.

Usagi ignored the stares some parents gave her. Maybe it was because of her "casual goth" wear and her smudged makeup of eyeliner, kohl black and red eye shadow, and ruby red lipstick that was bothering them. Or maybe it was the fact that she was sitting there, with her feet propped up on the booth's bench, lazily eating and reading a book that annoyed them. Whatever the reasoning behind the glares, Usagi couldn't be bothered by their judgment; she just didn't give a shit.

_'It's not like I'm disturbing anyone in here by eating lunch and reading a book for Kami's sake... heck, their kids are making enough noise to be considered disturbing the peace with the rioting in the kid's playhouse,'_ She thought, silently observing the separate doors of the restaurant that held the play pin of toys, video game consoles, ball pit, and tower slide where kids were running around like they were at a rock festival.

She attempted to tune the noise out, but couldn't. Picking up her Texas burger again, Usagi took a bite out of it, not caring that the bun was stained with her red lipstick. Her blue eyes looked up as she noticed who had walked through the door, looking good in a dark blue t-shirt, black pants, shades, and what looked like his Harvard University hoodie in his hands. Looking on, she watched as he went to the counter to order. She listened as he ordered a simple meal of a regular drink, fries, a Big Mac, and two McFlurry Sundaes.

_'Why did he order two?' _she asked seeming puzzled. And he was suddenly looking right directly at her from across the fast food joint, as he made a beeline to where she was seated.

_'Looks like 'someone' told him where I'd be eating.'_ Usagi mused silently, as she watched over her book as Mamoru Chiba stood before her table.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, looking hopeful, it obvious in his voice.

"No... going to make fun of my Gothic fashion wear of the day or how I express myself?" she asked while looking at him calmly.

"No, I promise to be nice and not make fun of your wardrobe or hair. Or else your best friend, the scary one at the store, threatened to kill me." He answered with a smile as her lips formed into a grin.

"Hotaru-chan has that effect on people, it's quite entertaining. She's been like that since we met my first year attending art high school. Have a seat." Usagi motioned as he thanked her, and sat down into the bench across from her, putting his tray down.

"Here, I thought since you were having lunch, a little dessert wouldn't hurt. M&M's with extra chocolate fudge."

"Nicely ordered, thank you. So, how did you find me?"

"Hotaru-san, I was looking for you at your shop and ran into her. She said sometimes you come here so, here I am."

"Mhmm. I see. Well, glad to have someone join me for lunch. I guess we got on the wrong side of things a while ago. Would you like to start over, Mamoru?"

"I would, Usagi-chan. Willing to be friends with a guy who's becoming a doctor intern in training at Juban Hospital and Medical School who has a habit of being a baka?"

"You willing to become friends with a spooky-intelligent, oh so creative, wallflower goth girl like myself?"

"Hai, it sounds like a friendship made in heaven. Done."

"All right, I'll drink to that."

"So, what are you reading?"

"I've been reading Carrie by Stephen King. Found it at a used bookstore for ten yen. Was worth it since it was in perfect condition."

"I think I read a book by Stephen King once; what's the story about?"

"Well, it's about a girl who's not normal, considered a misfit by her peers and has magical supernatural abilities. Telekinetic. Anyhow, she ends up being pranked by evil kids at her senior prom and WHAM! Takes them out one by one with her powers. It's quite entertaining. I love King's books and writing like I do Poe's." Usagi noticed as she continued jabbering on, how Mamoru smiled as he continued to listen to her.

Even as they ate, he still kept his full attention on her. As they had started to have various conversations about what he did as a med school student and hospital intern, to him asking what she thought of finishing up her art education at the institute, and working for an artist like Kaiou-Tenou. She was amazed. Never had she had anyone ask before that she was interested in, even past relationships with men or women never would listen to her rambling rantings or chatter like that. Seiya never cared for her ukulele playing or loudness.

Esmeraude felt she overdid it on having a bottomless pit for a stomach, and being a die-hard vegan, raised hell whenever Usagi would want to go out for burgers or steak or ramen. Eudial's problem with Usagi, toward the end of their long-distance relationship, was that she was too much of a _'wandering free spirit playing dress up with no real direction in life after getting a useless art degree.'_ Eudial didn't believe in her dreams of becoming an artist or wanting to train in an art field. Usagi felt she could make a great career from creating and selling her work on her own. That was what had ended their relationship. Eudial, not her.

As for her last relationship that had crashed and burned, the one with Galaxia... Usagi had been convinced that the woman had cheated on her because of the following factors: One, she didn't take their vows of long-term commitment and love seriously. Two, she didn't take the relationship with Usagi sincerely, since clearly, Galaxia was a taker in the relationship. Or three, because she just didn't honestly give a damn about, much less truly love, Usagi. Concerning Mamoru, Usagi wasn't deaf or blind to the man's attraction to her, as he or some of her friends had assumed.

She was well aware that he had gone around asking everyone who knew her very well about her interests, likes, and dislikes, history. (Minako could never keep a secret, she had gotten it out of the blonde within seconds one night when out to dinner with her and Hotaru, once she sensed and smelled Minako had gossiped to someone.)

She was aware of how he'd been purposely constructing his paths so he would pass her Aunt's boutique. Aunt Beryl had been impressed but highly amused at the fact that her, her only niece had an actual suitor who seemed to have potential_. "He seems quite interested if he's going through all this madness, quietly watching you. He looks much more well kept and educated from what your friends at Crown Cafe said those annoying girls and boys you used to date were. Why not go out there, and confront him and ask him out for some coffee or to one of those poetry readings you and Hotaru go to, Usagi dear." _Her aunt suggested, amused, once while Hotaru had voiced her agreement of:_ "Just ask him out already before the neighboring business store owners or a cop thinks he's a nut job!" _

This newfound friendship Mamoru offered... potentially opening a new door filled with kindness and interest could, one day, possibly lead to a healthy and stable relationship. The prospect was so very tempting. Maybe she'd have to take up this offer. She smiled. Only maybe, though.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:**

There, it's finished. Please fill free to leave any comments or questions in a review/comment feedback if you'd like. If you liked or enjoyed reading this story, awesome. If not, then I'm sorry about that; we don't always like all the cups of tea or coffee we're given.

Until the next story one-shot or current series of my other various stories is updated down the road, sayonara.


End file.
